Hot Idol
by Midnight Magnolia
Summary: Watching 'American Idol' leads to something very interesting... BB


AN: I don't own Bones or American Idol. However I couldn't stop my fingers from flying across my keyboard while watching American Idol. As soon as the guy started singing 'Hot Blooded' I started typing. I wrote it really fast so… yeah.

_Hot Idol_

Doctor Temperance Brennan was irritated. Somehow she had let her partner lure her out of the lab tonight, with bribes of Thai food. While she had to admit that she enjoyed spending time outside of the lab with her hunky partner, she didn't understand why he always forced her to watch whatever was on television at the time. Lately, all of these TV sessions with Booth were beginning to unnerve her. Not because she was uncomfortable around Booth, but because she was too comfortable around Booth. She was comfortable to the point where her thoughts about him have been shifting to the more carnal in nature. Her fears had more to do with her declining ability to control herself around him. She was afraid, at this point, of snapping and attacking him (with her lips), and him solidly rejecting her. And while the carnal thoughts she'd been having about Booth were enjoyable, the thought of his rejection was what was holding her back.

Tonight, the good Doctor was being subjected to watching _American Idol_. Temperance generally enjoyed most of the TV shows Booth made her watch, but she found out quickly that she did not like reality TV.

"Booooth! Why do we have to watch this? Everyone knows it's fake!" Brennan had resorted to whining, hoping it would get Booth to change his mind about his current television choice.

"Because Bones, it's a popular TV show that everyone watches." He said, before throwing her a 'charm smile' and continuing, "And tomorrow you will be able to talk about it with other people, like a normal person."

"Booth! Just because I don't spend all of my time in front of a television does not mean I can't carry on a normal conversation!" She huffed, turning away from him and scowling.

He knew he was only making things worse, but he couldn't help but egging her on even more. She was so cute when she got like this. Knowingly taking his life into his hands he continued.

"Bones, you're so cute when you're angry like this." He sent her another smile as she scowled even more and crossed her arms across her chest. He was watching her intently, waiting for her next jab at him, not noticing the beginning chords of the song playing on the TV.

Her words caught in her throat as the music started to play, the insult she was about to throw at Booth completely forgotten. He watched a range of emotions cross her features before he began to realize why she wasn't speaking.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see _

_I got a fever of a hundred and three._

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance _

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

Both began to remember the last time they had listened to this song. Memories of that whole case came flooding back to both of them. However, as the song played on they both became acutely aware of two things. The first being their current proximity to one another on the couch, and the second being the blaringly obvious meaning of the song.

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind _

_Honey you oughta know _

_Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line _

_I wanna know, what your doin' after the show _

Booth's eyes darkened as he sat staring at his partner. To deny being attracted to her would be like denying he needed oxygen. Every moment of every day was usually dominated with thoughts of his partner. His partner whose brain began to short circuit the second the song started playing. She could feel his eyes on her, and knew if she turned to look at him she wouldn't be able to control her actions.

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous _

_Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

"Temperance…" The use of her first name pulled her out of her reverie and her eyes shot to meet his.

Before either partner knew what was happening their lips met in a hurried frenzy. Their tongues tangled together as they began groping at each others clothing, both knowing exactly where this was heading.

It was much later that an arm reached out to the coffee table, grabbed the remote, and turned off the late night news broadcast that was now playing. At the same time another arm reached up to pull the blanket, which was hanging over the back of the couch, over the two bodies tangled up on said couch.

Brennan was the first to speak. Booth was tracing lazy circles on her bare back when she lifted her head to look at him.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like this 'American Idol' show." She said, smiling, before leaning down to capture his lips in another kiss.

_La Fine_


End file.
